Modem
by Ms MichiMichiyo
Summary: Kalau kau melemparnya lagi, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan terhadapmu Ciel, siap-siap saja my dear. Short fic, Shounen-ai, OOC berat, mengandung abalism, RnR, thanks before :D


Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso, Manusia Setengah Salmon © Raditya Dika

Warning : AU, **Shounen-ai**, gaje, abal, **OOC berat**, typo(s), **newbie**, short fic.

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

Summary : Kalau kau melemparnya lagi, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan terhadapmu Ciel, siap-siap saja _my dear_.

.

.

**Modem**

.

BRAK!

Sebuah benda kecil berbentuk pipih dan agak panjang, berwarna putih, dengan indahnya melayang dengan kecepatan 50km/jam dan akhirnya bertemu dengan dinding. Dia jatuh berserakan, hancur. Naas sekali nasibmu. Siapa pelakunya? Seorang remaja perem—ah, laki-laki maksudku, melakukan homerun bersamaan dengan lemparan itu, sayangnya dia tidak akan mendapatkan point karena itu.

"Ciel Phantomhive! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan modem itu?" teriak seorang pria dengan mata berwarna merah darah layaknya sedang mengalami iritasi mata. Tapi itu warna asli, bukan iritasi.

"Hanya melemparnya, itu saja," jawabnya enteng sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Remaja dengan helai kelabu itu tampak biasa saja dengan apa yang barusan dilakukannya. Dia langsung kembali ke aktivitasnya, yaitu memacari laptop tercinta.

Pria jangkung yang barusan membentak Ciel-nama remaja tersebut-hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya yang berkedat-kedut karena hal barusan, _'bisa-bisa tensiku naik lagi.'_ Sejak kapan Sebastian menderita darah tinggi?

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti melempar modem."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Koneksinya tidak bagus."

"Otakmu itu yang tidak bagus, koneksi jelek kenapa bukan kartunya yang diganti, kau ini. Kenapa justru modemnya yang dilempar, huh?" pria tampan-namun mesum-itu mulai menaikkan nada suaranya, dari bariton menjadi tenor.

"Terserah, toh bukan aku yang membeli barang itu," kata Ciel dengan pandangan tetap ke arah layar laptop. Entah apa yang membuatnya tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sana. Mungkinkah sebuah _doujin yaoi _antara seorang bangsawan muda dan butler iblis yang mesum? Entahlah.

"Ini bukan masalah siapa yang membeli, Ciel. Tapi masalah tanggung jawab. Tanggung jawab!" oke, pria bernama Sebastian itu sekarang tampaknya akan berubah menjadi seekor _Godzilla_ kelaparan dengan mangsa yang tepat berada di depan matanya.

Ciel mendelik sebentar kepada Sebastian, "tsk," seketika itu juga dia kembali menatap layar laptopnya. Sepertinya dugaanku benar, bahwa dia sedang membaca _doujin yaoi_.

"Benar-benar kau ini. Apa kau tahu berapa banyak modem yang sudah kau hancurkan? Tong sampah di depan rumah sampai penuh dengan modem yang sudah tak berbentuk!" Sebastian menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah luar jendela dengan emosi tingkat dewa. Yang sabar ya dalam menghadapi anak _kucrut_ itu, kami selalu setia mendukungmu dari dunia lain, Sebs!

"Aku tak masalah jika kau minta baik-baik. Bilang saja kau mau dengan model apapun, mau yang bisa kamera, bisa terbang, atau mungkin mau yang bisa membuatkan sarapan?" lanjut pria dua puluhan tahun itu dengan _absurb_nya.

Telinga Ciel mulai panas mendengar semua khotbah panjang dari seorang Sebastian Michaelis. Tidak biasanya Sebastian memberikan kuliah gratis sepanjang ini. Sudah cukup dia mendengar ocehan dosen yang gemuk dan keriput di kampusnya, pulang kerumah pun sama saja, hanya saja dosen kali ini tampan dan seorang yang metroseksual-homoseksual juga sih-. Akhirnya Ciel menoleh ke arah Sebastian dan mulai melontarkan peluru yang panas.

"Kau itu hanya seorang novelis yang sedang merintis karir, Sebs. Memangnya kau bisa membelikanku sebuah modem yang bisa berubah menjadi _cottage_ beserta pantai dengan pasir putih dan laut biru hanya dengan mengandalkan gaji dari pekerjaanmu itu?" haah, kapan pembicaraan _absurb_ ini berakhir, ya Tuhan...

"Kau meragukan kemampuan menulisku, huh? Tulisanku kali ini pasti akan menjadi _best seller_! Ku beri judul 'Manusia Setengah Salmon*****'!" seru Sebastian dengan efek api sebagai _background_nya. Dia nampak-sangat-bersemangat sekali.

"Ya, ya, ya. Bermimpilah sesuka hatimu. Tapi ingat jangan terlalu tinggi, kau bisa mati jika jatuh," balas Ciel dengan sinisnya. Sebastian justru menyeringai secara misterius, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian?" tawar Sebastian dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya. Ciel menatapnya dengan dingin tanpa sepatah katapun yang meluncur dari tenggorokan mungil miliknya.

'_Apalagi rencana konyol yang akan dikatakannya?'_ pikir Ciel saat mendengar kata-kata Sebastian.

"Akan kubelikan kau modem yang baru, tapi kau harus kuhukum setiap kali kau melemparnya. Semakin sering kau melemparnya, maka semakin berat hukuman yang kuberikan kepadamu, bagaimana? Sebaiknya kau menurut karena aku tidak bisa menerima kata 'tidak' untuk saat ini," lanjut Sebastian tetap dengan senyum merekah, namun kali ini rasanya lebih licik.

"Ukh."

"Kuanggap iya."

Tiba-tiba saja Sebastian merangkul pinggang dan menempelkan bibirnya kepada milik Ciel. Memagutnya dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut. Belum puas Sebastian merasakannya, Ciel sudah mendorongnya menjauh.

"A—apa maksudmu?" Ciel tergagap, maklum, nafasnya hampir habis.

"Hukuman perdana," ujar Sebastian sambil menghapus jejak saliva dari sudut bibirnya.

"Bukankah baru akan berlaku saat kau sudah membelikanku yang baru!"

"Kalau begitu yang barusan itu bonus, karena tadi kau menghancurkannya. Padahal modem itu bahkan baru kubelikan kemarin sore, kau benar-benar liar, andai saja kau seliar itu dihadapanku," ucap Sebastian sembari menghela nafas panjang dan pura-pura sedih.

"Dasar penipu kau Sebas," Ciel menggeram kepada Sebastian. Wajahnya memerah dan tubuhnya bergetar, entah karena menahan malu atau menahan hal lain.

"Haha~aku tersanjung Ciel dengan julukan itu," pria itu menjawab dengan diiringi suara tawa yang merdu. "Kalau kau melemparnya lagi, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan terhadapmu Ciel, siap-siap saja _my dear_," lanjutnya sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar Ciel.

"Dasar mesuuum!"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**OMAKE**

Cklek

"Hei _dear_, mana modemnya? Aku mau pinjam."

"Buat apa?"

"Untuk searching tentang salmon."

"..."

Sebastian tersenyum penuh arti, "sudah kau buang ya?"

"..."

"Ini sudah kelima kalinya loh Ciel kau membuang modem, kau ini tidak sadar atau memang sengaja ingin kuhukum, sih? Aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi loh Ciel untuk kali ini."

BLUSH! Wajah Ciel berubah warna menjadi sewarna dengan _raspberry._

.

====FIN====

A/N:

***** Itu buku incaran saya, karyanya Bang Raditya Dika, adakah yang sudah baca? Bang saya pinjam buat fiksi ini yah.

Abal! Fiksi kedua tapi saya ga ngerti apa yang saya tulis. Sebenarnya rencana fiksi kedua bukan ini. Gara-gara temen saya ngomong soal 'puisi modem' jadinya gini deh, ngebut seharian. Maaf ya kalau abal, saya flu berat..., hidung mampet kayak aliran air PD*M, susah konsentrasi. TT^TT

Penilaian saya serahkan kepada readers sekalian. Typos, cerita ga nyambung, jelek? Silakan tumpahkan lewat review. See ya in the next fiction! Ngomong-ngomong apa ini termasuk fluff?

Review please :D

Regards

The KuroIchigo (#np: Bad Girl (The Cataracs Remix) – SNSD ft Dev)


End file.
